Late Afternoon Tryst
by Cocomango
Summary: After everything they did, she was still shy and unsure. But slowly, Tristan had broken down her barriers and she began to trust him. Trory fluff


AN: So I finally decided to post this here. I wrote this ficlet a loong time ago. When exactly? I'm not sure but I'm sure it was last year when I was still a bum. This version is a bit different and is tamer. The raunchier version is posted somwhere else. Warning: semi-beta-ed. And this **isn't for kiddies**, ok?

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and its characters aren't mine. Duh. Just borrowing them for the sole purpose of keeping my sanity.

**Late Afternoon Tryst**

Rory slowly trudged down the empty hallway, the squeak of her shoes echoing through the empty corridors of Chilton. Paris had called a meeting for the Franklin. It was already 5:30 and everyone had gone home. She forgot her book in Math in their classroom and she excused herself to get it. She shrieked when somebody grabbed her hand and pulled her inside a vacant classroom.

It was Tristan. She knew that the moment he hauled her against him. It was the way her body reacted when he was near. She felt a tingle down her spine when she felt her boyfriend put his arms around her and started nuzzling the side of her neck.

They had been going out for almost a year now, and Rory was glad in her decision to give him a chance. And when she did, she saw a side of him that he rarely showed in public. Actually, try never. Who would have thought that underneath the smirks and cocky grins was a man who yearned for love and understanding.

Tristan was sweet and considerate, not to mention sexy. Oh, he was still arrogant and bullheaded. But who didn't want anyone who was 'confident' and 'decisive'. Lorelai liked him too. He brought coffee and understood Gilmore language...and because she didn't know that this man was slowly turning her baby girl into a woman. And Lorelai wasn't ready for that.

Her grandparents couldn't seem to stop singing him praises. 'He's such a handsome young man. He's very polite. Comes from a respectable family.' They were planning their wedding already and suggesting names for their children. Thankfully, Tristan took it all in a stride, smiling and nodding, while muttering quips that were for Rory's ears only. On many occasions she held her breath and turned blue just to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Hey, Mary," he whispered huskily.

She smiled and turned, twining her arms around his neck. "Mmm…Hey, Bibleboy. Miss me already?"

"You have no idea, Mar. I miss seeing your beautiful smile and your pretty eyes…" he whispered. It was corny, but it was the truth. God bless the day he finally stopped being a complete jerk to her. He was still far from redemption, his old attitude surging now and then, but she was always there, never giving up on him. He was no goody-goody and he still got his balls, and he could be quite an asshole when he wanted to, only not to her or to anyone she cared about.

Rory snorted. "That was cheesy, DuGrey. What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you. I thought I could give you a ride home."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Really?" But she already knew he also wanted to do something else. The evidence was pressing against her belly. She wanted him as well.

"Um hmm." He lowered his head to nuzzle her ear this time. He knew how sensitive they were. He ran his tongue along the outer shell and smiled evilly when he felt her shudder. Taking the lobe in his mouth, he sucked it gently earning a whimper from Rory.

Rory shivered as his breath tickled her. Damn him. He knew exactly what to do to turn her on.

"I really missed you, Ror," he whispered, he said huskily as he continued to play with her ear.

"Tris…" she moaned as she circled her hips against him.

"You know what I did last night after we put the phone down?" he asked.

"What?" she whispered.

"I kept thinking about your voice and how sexy it was. I couldn't sleep. So I did what every randy teenager does while thinking about his girlfriend", he said, his hands starting to roam her body.

Rory blushed. After everything they did, she was still shy and unsure. But slowly, Tristan had broken down her barriers and she began to trust him.

Tristan smirked. She was still his Mary. She was so damned sweet and he was falling harder. He took her hand and pulled her towards the teacher's desk. "Tris," Rory started and but he cut her off. "Shhh… it's all right," he said and leaned down to kiss her. His tongue tentatively touched her lips and she complied, giving him access.

Rory's mind was blank. Not completely devoid of any thought but everything seemed to be focused on the kiss. She tasted the hot cavern of his mouth. He always tasted delicious, a combination if mint and chocolate. She pulled the hem of his shirt from his pants and slipped her hands underneath. She started exploring the muscles on his back and stomach, feeling his smooth skin.

Tristan's hands were doing some wandering of their own. His hands drifted down her back until they were cupping her, pulling her even closer to him. He gave them a gentle squeeze and he earned a groan from her. Lifting her in his arms, he deposited her on the wooden desk and settled himself in between her legs

He started to undo the small buttons on her blouse and started to kiss the newly exposed spots as he unfastened each of them. Trailing his mouth down to the tops of her breasts, he nipped at her sensitive flesh.

Rory's watched him as he moved away. He'd seen her dozens of times, but she still felt shy around him. Tristan undid the front clasps of her bra and stared at her, surprising her at the intensity of his gaze as their eyes met.

Tristan stared at his girlfriend's creamy breasts. They were beautiful, perfect, and just the right size. He slowly lowered his mouth to kiss the right mound. Rory felt a tug low in her belly as he started to suck. She threaded her fingers through his blond head and held him in place while her back arched.

His thumb fondled, pinched, and caressed then replaced his hand with his mouth on the other breast, laving it with the same attention.

Rory trembled, her body was flushed and her breathing heavy. "Tris! You have to many clothes!" she panted as she pushed his Chilton jacket off his broad shoulders. She successfully untied the knot of his tie but let a frustrated growl when she couldn't undo the first button on his shirt.

"Mar, Sweetheart, slow down," he said, trying to help her undress him. But she hastily slapped his hand away and continued to do her task. Rory gave a cry of delight as the last button finally popped free. She ran her hands up his chest, feeling his muscles twitch at the contact. His torso was beautiful. His stomach was hard and his chest sculpted.

She pulled him for another kiss, the rough stubbles on his chin scratching and tickling her. She continued her follow a path until she reached his neck and planted her mouth on his sensitive skin where it met his shoulder and sucked. She licked his skin, soothing the area where she had marked him. She started to feel confident when she heard his moan of approval.

Tristan's hands worked their way under her skirt, stroking her thighs. Her skin was smooth and silky. He could feel Rory's hot breath on his neck. Rory clung to him as he toyed with her through the fabric of her underwear.

Tristan knew what she wanted. He held her in place while grabbed the flimsy material. He smiled. She was learning. Impatiently, he gave a hard tug and the panties ripped, causing her to pant. "I'll buy you a new one," he whispered.

At that moment, she didn't care about her damn panties. All her attention was centered on the pleasure he was giving her. She yearned, throbbing with the need to feel him. Her hands worked on Tristan's pants, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his trousers.

"Ror, no, wait!" he gasped as he pulled away from her touch, his body was taut with need. He kissed her forehead as a look of worry crossed her features. "It's ok," he whispered. He turned and dragged the nearest desk toward them, and lowered himself on the seat so he was eye level with her.

Rory watched as he placed her right foot on his table while he placed the other foot on the backrest. She was fully exposed to him and she was starting to feel embarrassed. She wanted to cover her face but the look on Tristan's face changed her mind.

Tristan drew her bottom to the edge of the desk, lifted her skirt out of the way. He looked at Rory and gave her a smirk. "Yum!" he whispered as his mouth descended on her. She smelled like Ivory soap and tasted something else that was uniquely Rory.

Rory's hips moved on their own volition, wanting more of the magic Tristan was doing. She placed her hand on his blond head, urging him for more. She could feel her muscles coiling as the tension built higher and he continued with his assault.

"Oh God! Tristan!" The coil finally snapped and Rory let out a scream. Tristan stood, cradling Rory against chest as she panted heavily and waited until she regained her breath. She giggled with female delight when she heard him groan her name when she touched him. It was time. He grabbed his wallet from his pants and took out a foil. Rory plucked it from his fingers and with ease, rolled it into place. He positioned himself against her and slowly pushed into her.

The throbbing intensified threefold and Rory twined her legs around him, not caring that the hard wood was digging into her skin. Tristan gasped with thrust of his hips. Nothing ever felt as good as being inside her. She was wet and tight. He placed his hands on her hips and started to move in and out of her in a rhythm as old as time.

Suddenly, voices from outside the room could be heard. There were at least two of them. "Where the hell is Rory? She told me she would only take a minute to get her damn book!" somebody snapped. Paris.

But Tristan didn't stop moving. He buried his face in her hair. "Oohh… Paris is looking for you."

Rory's eyes widened. She couldn't let Paris see them like this. "Tristan," she whispered frantically. Her heart pounded in her ears. "You didn't lock the door?"

Tristan shook his head.

"What?" Rory whispered loudly.

Tristan grinned and shifted his hips, altering the angle. He watched as Rory bit her lip to keep from screaming. "Come on, Rory. You like it," he said choppily.

"Rory? Rory!" Paris yelled. They could hear her checking every classroom with every bang of the door. She was getting closer and closer.

Rory gasped and her breath hitched. Tristan smiled naughtily. "She's getting nearer, Ror."

"Tris, please… please…" Rory pleaded. She didn't know if she was begging him to stop of go faster.

"Rory? Where are you? I have no time to play hide and seek so you better come to the Franklin room!" Paris' voice got louder as she neared their classroom.

Tristan refused to move faster. He kept his rhythm, letting it build slowly. "Just a little more…" he whispered to her ear.

Rory buried her face in Tristan's neck to muffle her voice. "Oh, please." she panted, tilting her pelvis to receive more of him. Tristan took pity on her finally gave her what she wanted. The desk's sturdiness was being tested with every movement. Squeaks mingled with groans and harsh breathing.

"When I see that girl, I can finally kill her!"

With one final surge of his hips, Tristan felt his body let go.

"Rory!" The doorknob rattled, as if someone was trying to open the door. "Are you in here?"

Rory let the pleasure take over her. Tristan pressed his mouth against hers to bury her scream in his kiss. They fell into each other, exhausted. "You told me the door wasn't locked!" she growled.

Tristan nuzzled her cheek. "I lied."

Rory smacked him on his chest and giggled. They knew Paris was gone when they hear her stomp down the corridor toward the direction of the Franklin office.

They dressed quickly. "So, I'll take you home later? Tristan asked.

"As long as we fulfill my fantasy next time."

Tristan laughed. "Sure, Mar."

She smiled. Nothing Paris would do or say would ruin her afternoon.


End file.
